The Death Trip
by Vorzoie
Summary: Orihime doesn’t have her family anymore but she has many friends who are always there for her. As she goes to college, she gains more friends and for the first time she fell in love. But… what if tragedy came and gets them from her? What will she do now?
1. First Day of School

The Death Trip

**The Death Trip**

Orihime doesn't have her family anymore but she has many friends who are always there for her. As she goes to college, she gains more friends and for the first time fell in love. But… what if tragedy came and gets them from her? What will she do now?

**Chapter 1- First Day of School**

"Orihime!" Cried a girl from afar waving her hand. She goes into the crowd to get near but Orihime seems to be busy to notice her. She's with her classmates talking and crying to one another. Seeing it, the girl stop and just stand beside the wall waiting for Orihime. It was Orihime's graduation day in high school. In the coming school year she'll be entering college together with her best friend Tatsuki in the same college and program.

When she finished biding good bye to her classmates she left them and tries to look for Tatsuki. Tatsuki then saw her and walk towards the lonely Orihime. "It's so sad Tatsuki." She said starting to cry. "High school is over and now I'm going to miss them." She finished as she burst crying. Tatsuki gets her hanky from her pocket and wipes Orihime's tears.

"Don't be sad Orihime; you'll still be seeing them. Besides we'll be together from now on." Comforted Tatsuki while patting Orihime's back. They studied in different high schools since Orihime cannot afford to pay a private high school like Tatsuki. She's only a scholar in her high school and luckily, got a scholarship in a university.

Orihime smiles and stopped crying. Being separated from her friends and love ones are one of the things which she hated the most. She doesn't have her mother and father anymore while her brother is long dead. She cried hard after the graduation with Tatsuki trying to ease her loneliness. The two of them went straight to Orihime's house but Tatsuki volunteered to cook for her since she doesn't want to eat any of Orihime's wild foods.

"So… you got the scholarship?" Asked Tatsuki while chewing her food. Orihime can't answer her since her mouth is full. She drinks water from her glass.

"Yes! Now all I need to do is to study hard!" cried Orihime proud of her self. Tatsuki looks at her in amazement. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why am I looking at you like that? You're asking me?" She sits beside the curious Orihime continuing to eat. "You're such an intelligent, smart girl. Many applied for that scholarship but they were turned down. Only the smartest gets the scholarship." She said embracing Orihime happily.

The two celebrated all night talking about their incoming life in college.

During the vacation, Orihime work as a cashier in a nearby store to have enough money for her college. She bought new things like bags, dresses, shoes since most of her stuffs are already old and cannot be use anymore.

"I hope everything will be alright tomorrow." She said to her self before going to bed.

The first day of college has come. She woke early and prepares for her first day. She cooked food for her lunch and put in it a lunch box. After she finished taking a bath. She picked her most beautiful dress and used it. She rides in a bus and went down in front of her new school. She looked at it happily and cross her fingers then went in.

The whole place is crowded with freshman students looking for their room like her. Because of the crowd she fell on the floor. "Aaahhh…" she cried trying to stand. She puts her hand on the floor but she saw a hand before her. She looked up and saw an orange hair young man looking down at her.

"Take my hand." He said. Orihime did what she was told to. She took his hand and he helps her in standing. Her beautiful dress is now dirty. The young man picked her things from the floor and gives it to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright now, thank you." She said nervously. After it the young man left her. She looks at him while he was walking away. "He's so nice." She said to her self. Someone had held her from behind. She stopped and looked behind. It was Tatsuki.

"I was looking for you in our room but you weren't there so I went out and look for you and I'm right." Said Tatsuki. She and Orihime went to their room just in time after the bell. They were sitting at the back of the room waiting for their professor.

Orihime looks around and saw the orange hair young man who helped her just a few minutes ago. _It's him_. She thought looking at him. _I didn't know we're classmates. What a great coincidence._ She again thought smiling to her self. Their professor came. He's wearing a big round eyeglass and is very old. He's holding a thick book; he put it in his table while looking around.

"I see, many plan on becoming a biologist." He said in a loud and husky voice. He looked at the orange hair guy. "Stand up!" the orange hair guy stands just like what their professor told him. "What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" he answered still standing. Orihime's looking at him with great interest..

"You can sit down now." He said with his hand signing him to sit down. He looked the other direction and saw a red hair guy. He points him. "You…" the red hair guy gulps. "Stand up and tell us your name."

He stands and answers. "Renji Abarai" then he signs him to sit down and he did. "What a stupid professor." He said to a girl beside him.

"I can see many plans on becoming a biologist." He said again. Many laughs quietly but he just ignores them. "This is a block section if some of you didn't know."

"What is a block section?" asked Renji to his seatmate loudly that the professor heard him and stare at him without his knowledge. He continues to ask his other classmates but his seatmate kicked his foot and he realized that their professor is looking at him. He stops asking and seat properly.

"The course I'll be teaching is Botany, I do hope many of you like plants because I hate those who hate plants!" shouted their professor. "Anyone who hate plants here? Just raise your hands." No one raise hand. After their first class. Everyone starts to know one another. Orihime kept silent in her seat.

"What's your name?" a girl asked. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki." she gets her hand and shakes hand with her. "Now we're friends." She said happily without letting Orihime answer.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, how do you do?" replied Orihime letting go of Rukia's hand.

"I'm fine!" she answered scratching her head.

Orihime look again at Ichigo's direction but he wasn't there. Rukia looked on the direction Orihime is looking.

"You're looking at that orange hair guy's direction."

Orihime becomes nervous when Rukia said it. "No!" she defended. "I was just you know curious about our classmates…" she laughs.

When lunch came, they were deciding on where to eat. "Where will you eat Rukia?" asked Renji.

"I'm eating with my friends so good bye and see you after lunch!" Rukia went to her newly met friends Orihime, Tatsuki and Mahana. They went to a restaurant in front of their school. Orihime ordered for food but put her prepared lunch to share it with everybody.

No one dared to taste her prepared lunch except for Rukia. When she ate it she feels like vomiting but continues to chew. "How does it taste?" asked Orihime excitedly. She gave an ok sign though she knows and Tatsuki that it's not.

After lunch they went back to their classroom. On their first day, they were already given assignments to be passed on their next meeting. Tatsuki decided to leave Orihime since she'll be signing as a member of the Aikido club. Orihime decided to go in the library to finish her assignment since it's still early.

She went to the science section of the library to look for books. She saw Ichigo reading a book while listening to music. Rukia came and punch him hard. She was surprised with the way Rukia acted towards him. She continues watching the two of them.

"Ouch!" cried Ichigo taking his earphones from his ears. "Why did you do that for?"

"Shhhh…. Be quiet or the librarian will get mad." Said Rukia sitting beside him. "Why didn't you tell me that you'll be going here?" she asked getting his book and looked at it. "You're such a dedicated student Ichigo."

"Give that back!" getting the book from her. Rukia suddenly looked on Orihime's direction and saw her. "We have a classmate here." Ichigo stopped on what he's doing and saw Orihime. "Orihime." she waves her hands to her telling her to come there.

"She? Our classmate?" Asked Ichigo surprised. "I didn't know that."

"You didn't pay attention again." Teased Rukia going to Orihime and pulled her to their table. "Orihime, what are you doing here?"

She smile and saw Ichigo's eyes on her. She becomes tense. "I…. I'm doing my assignments." Rukia offer her a sit and the two of them sit down. "How about you and Ichigo? I didn't know you were friends."

"Well we're not exactly friends." Said Rukia jokingly. Ichigo stare at her starting to be pissed. "We're schoolmates in high school and we took the same program in college. We're here to do assignments too. Ichigo doesn't know that you're our classmate." Hearing those words made Orihime feel disappointed that for all those time she's looking at him he doesn't even notice or recognize her.

Ichigo felt the disappointment within Orihime. "We met before the class begins right?" asked Ichigo trying to ease her disappointment. "Well I can see your dress isn't dirty anymore."

"You remember it?" asked Orihime happily putting her hands together. "I haven't thank you for what you've done. Thank you Ichigo for helping me earlier."

"It's alright." He answered seriously continuing what he was doing before Rukia came and ruined his study.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	2. Go With the Flow

**The Death Trip**

Orihime doesn't have her family anymore but she has many friends who are always there for her. As she goes to college, she gains more friends and for the first time fell in love. But… what if tragedy came and gets them from her? What will she do now?

**Chapter 2- Go With the Flow**

"My first day in college was quite nice and a little exciting too. Though I got separated from my long, trustful classmates, I get to meet new kinds of people. They all seem to be good, responsible and intelligent. I really believe that the competition in our class will pressure me more than my maintaining grade for my scholarship." Whispered Orihime while writing in her daily journal alone in her room. She put her pen down and stretches her arms upward for she's feeling sleepy from her tiresome study. She prepares her self before going to bed when she realized she's missing something, she went back to her table and get the pen before writing something in her journal for the second time that night. "I forgot to write about…" she blushes with so much happiness that she put her hands in her warm cheeks.

"I forgot to write about the first person I met this day. He's so serious that I tend to be impulsive whenever I see him and I don't know how to interact with him but though he's like that, I know deep inside that he's a nice person for he's the only one out of the tens of people passing by me that decided to gave a helping hand to the needy Orihime." Finished Orihime. She's very overwhelmed and fulfilled knowing her second day in school will be more exciting.

But she was disappointed. Their professors for both their chemistry laboratory and lecture weren't present which enables them to go home early and disables her to meet or get to know her new friends better. Instead of thinking too much of it, she just went to the library in the science section and decided to make an advance reading with Tatsuki. There, she's somehow expecting Ichigo to be there like yesterday but he isn't.

Almost two weeks have passed and she's doing the same thing everyday with nothing exciting or different to happen. She wakes early in the morning, listen to their instructor or rather professor, talk and eat with her classmates, go the library and go home to do her home works and sometimes review for examination in the upcoming days.

"Hey! Rukia! Stop!" shouted Ichigo to Rukia who's walking fast out the door after their class in inorganic chemistry lecture but Rukia doesn't seem to notice him until he rushed before her. "I said stop!" he again shouted a little irritated for he knows that Rukia's just avoiding him.

"What?" asked Rukia looking the other direction avoiding making eye contact to him.

"I know you snob me on purpose!" shouted Ichigo gaining Orihime's attention.

"I didn't!"

"I've been asking you for days to help me understand this stupid lesson of ours and all you do is just nod and walk away. Our first and long examination is on Monday so I'm begging you to teach me. Will you?"

"I got plans on weekends so I'll tell you this early, I won't teach you!" finished Rukia walking fast away from him followed by Renji who just gave him an insulting smile.

"This is great…" said Ichigo pissed not knowing what kind of study he'll do for the next two days. "I took this program for I thought there'll be no chemistry and all course is about biology but I guess I was wrong." He stop talking to himself upon hearing footsteps getting near him and as he look to where he hears it, it stop and there Orihime stands looking at him like she's pitying him. "Don't look at me like that." He said in his usual tone.

"Of course there'll always be chemistry in any kind of science program, even if you take physics or psychology or pharmacy, there's always be a need to take chemistry for it's one of the basic course needed for science."

_Of course, pharmacy is a course full of chemistry._ Thought Ichigo to Orihime's statement. "So what do you want?" he asked frankly with his face getting serious which made Orihime feel ashamed for speaking to him.

"W-Well…" Orihime gulps trying to continue to say what's in her mind. "Well… I heard you need help in studying and I just thought, I can help you if you want me to." She said at last. She put her hands behind her while crossing her fingers wishing that he'll say 'yes' as he stands in his position still unpredictable.

After the long wait, Ichigo finally reply to her. "I hate to say this…" Orihime look at him nervously. "But… I don't really like the idea of you teaching me, I guess I can make things work out with just me doing all the work and studying."

Orihime got dismayed with his answer but still understands his reason. Of course, who would like to be taught by someone you just meet in just few days. Besides they weren't that close unlike Rukia who's been his classmate from high school. "If that's your decision, I guess all I have to do is to accept it. I know you can pass our exam on Monday." With that, Orihime left him and went home together with Tatsuki and her other girl friends.

Meanwhile, Renji's with Rukia in a café skimming their lessons to be studied. "Quite difficult for our first exam." Said Rukia in a slow voice as she turns the pages of her notes and books. "I wouldn't be surprise if many fail."

Full of curiosity Renji finally spit out the question playing in his mind. "If you think many will fail why don't you teach Ichigo to lessen the future failing students?"

"I don't want to teach him for one reason." Rukia stop as Renji's head move closer waiting for the continuation. "For this is the only course I get to be superior of him!" she laugh loudly in a funny way knowing the fact that she'll get a higher grade from Ichigo leaving Renji dumbfounded. "He's better than me in many subjects when we're in high school so starting from now, I'll be superior!"

Renji just sit in his chair regretting that he has asked Rukia's reason. All she does was to laugh all the time they were together. She's excited to get revenge over Ichigo's superiority towards her. Now, it's her time to shine.

"Metals… Non-metals… Metalloids…" started Ichigo Saturday morning after his short sleep. "Dispersed particles Gas… Dispersing Medium Liquid… Foam… Example… aaahh!!" Ichigo put his hands above his head trying to remember the example but then he gave up and takes a look at his notes. "It's whipped cream!" cried Ichigo. He's been memorizing all night and still he forgot that simple example. He's father came in an expected manner after hearing his loud voice from the kitchen.

"What are those shouting all about? Ichigo?!" cried his father moving towards him with a concern face. Instead of answering his father he just ignored him. As a result, he gets Ichigo's notes and takes a look at it then read with his eyes. "I can't believe it! My son has difficulty in memorization!"

"I'm not having problem with it!" cried Ichigo standing up while getting his notes back. "If you'll please, leave me alone, I'm studying."

"You're going to study all those lessons in two days? What an idiot you are, you're too slow for spending two days just memorizing words and meanings."

"I'm not only studying scientific words! I'm also memorizing elements' symbols and subscripts!" finished Ichigo going back to his chair to continue what he's doing before. His father stopped teasing him but then he remember that he's a doctor so he must know something about chemistry especially in nomenclature. "Maybe you can help me in studying nomenclature and formula writing… Can you?"

"I hear Yuzu calling me." Said his father. With no delay he left Ichigo alone. Instead of feeling nervous and depress, he just lay in his bed listening to music.

Monday has come and everyone seems to be so studious. All they do whenever they get free time; they just read their books and discuss things with their classmates. It's their first long examination and if they'll fail in that course it'll be difficult for them to follow up. Their chemistry professor came just in time and arranges them in proper seats to avoid cheating. She starts to give their test paper and the exam starts. Rukia's in her seat well prepared, she had dedicated her weekends for studying and believes she'll do perfectly well unlike Ichigo who's scratching his head having a hard time.

Without Ichigo's noticing, Orihime's looking at him. Like Rukia, she studied well. All the question were answered even the surprise part which they haven't taken in their lesson were answered. "Thiocyanate SCN -1." Reviewed Orihime before passing the paper.

She went out of the room as their professor told them. "How did you find the exam? Monkey, easy or difficult?" asked Rukia gladly. She wants to say 'Monkey' but it's not her nature to be arrogant and besides she's still in doubt that she'll get a high grade.

"Just average…" she answered. Ichigo comes out next with an unexplainable face. "Ichigo…" she whispered.

"How's your exam? I bet it's too easy for you…" cried Rukia with a sound of superiority teasing Ichigo. "So how was it?" she repeated.

"Will you feel better if I'll answer 'I'll fail'?"

Instead of sympathizing him like what Orihime's feeling she continues to piss him. "Just go with the flow Ichigo, if you're destined to fail this exam then there's no helping it." She laughs heavily seeing Ichigo's face. To avoid ruining Rukia's happy moment, Orihime smiles though she doesn't feel like smiling especially in the presence of Ichigo.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


End file.
